


Baby it's cold outside

by rapono



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, based on a silly convo on discord, crackfic, unusual scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: You'd forgotten your scarf on this chilly winter night. The wind was not kind to your mishap, your neck freezing. In the distance, you spot a figure moving towards you, and as they get closer, you realized who it was.Was that Michael fucking Myers? In this weather? In your neighborhood?
Relationships: Michael Myers & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexis_Madeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Madeline/gifts), [dead_ditz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_ditz/gifts).



> Me and a friend were goofing off on discord, and they came up with a funny scenario. Showed it to another friend and they begged me to write it. So here ya go! _*jazz hands*_
> 
> In other news I'm finally starting to break free from my writer's block. I haven't written anything for over 3 months. It's been awful.
> 
> Title is based on that one vine/song.

It was a cold December night. The snow was falling, coating every inch of the ground, a chill wind licking at you. 

You trudged through the bitterly cold winter wonderland, your warm getup protecting you from the weather. Well, almost.

You had forgotten your scarf.

Your neck was not safe from the freezing wind, you rubbing at it every now and then with your mitten covered hands.

No one else was foolishly attempting to brave the streets at this hour and in this weather, just you, stomping through the snow, eagerly awaiting your arrival into your safe and cozy home.

You suddenly had the feeling you were being watched.

You sound around, finally catching sight of the figure standing behind you. You had no idea who it was, but your were almost certain they were the cause of your spine chill.

You couldn’t tell who they were, the person too far away to see clearly, nothing jumping out at your about their silhouette. Were they a friend of yours, or just some creepy stranger that decided to tail you home?

Regardless, their presence was currently unwanted at the moment.

“Hey, are you following me?” You called out, hoping they had some sort of decency to respond back.

Instead, you only noticed that they were getting closer. They didn’t seem to care that you had stopped or seen them, they just kept moving towards you at a steady pace. You suddenly weren’t sure if you should let them get close, or run away.

So you decided to stand there, at least wanted to get a good enough look at your mysterious stalker.

As they drew near, features became more clear. They seemed to be wearing some sort of navy blue jumpsuit, or something similar. They had a very pale complexion, almost inhumanly so, with very dark eyes and seemingly brown hair. That seemed weird.

Only a when they were a few feet away, did the answer to their abnormally pale face become clear, as you realized they were wearing mask.

Why the hell was someone waving coveralls and a man in this wea-

It was at that moment, the pieces finally clicked into place in your head.

Holy shit. Was that Michael fucking Myers? In this weather? In your neighborhood? Walking towards you? With his hand outstre-

Your brain finally registering the danger you were in, you turned and tried to bolt away. Keyword tried, because after a few swift successful steps, the snow had other ideas.

And by other ideas, that meant that you tripped and faceplanted into the snow.

You did your best to scramble back into your feet, falling and tripping up again on unstable banks of snow. But by the time you finally had your feet for my underneath you, it was too late.

You didn’t even have to see him to know he was there, right behind you. You froze as you felt his hands wrap around your neck, radiating warmth. This was it, you were going to get throttled by Michael McFucking Myers during a snowy winter night.

Wow his hands really were warm, almost immediately eliminating the chill that had been haunting your neck ever since the start of your walk back home. Honestly, it was weirdly comfy. At least you had one last nice thing to enjoy before you died.

So you closed your eyes and braced yourself, waiting for the inevitable. And yet, for some reason, nothing happened. His hands stayed on your neck, the grip firm but not choking, his hold not tightening. He just stood there, practically just keeping your neck warm.

_What the fuck._

You chanced a glance behind you, worried making eye contact would cause him to change his mind on not choking you to death, but his face told you nothing. He was wearing a mask. You weren’t sure what you had been expecting.

Feeling nervous in this strangely awkward situation, you cleared tour throat and tried to break the tension.

“Uh, thanks for keeping my neck warm?”

And he nodded. Myers fucking nodded at your quip.

Was, was he really just trying to keep your neck warm? 

Well, there was millions of much worse ways this could of gone, and it seemed like you had hit the damn jackpot for dream-come-true scenarios. Getting lightly chocked for warmth was much more preferable than getting your neck snapped.

“…cool. Well, I’m gonna keep heading home, don’t know if you’re gonna follow me or whatever.”

You stood up straight, and he followed with your movements, keeping his hands on you. You took a step and he followed.

Neat, looks like you were bringing a serial killer home with you tonight. Not that you were too worried about him knowing where you lived. After all, Michael was an expert stalker, so it likely wouldn’t take him long to find out. Better to expect him than have an unpleasant surprise.

And so you headed home, getting choked a couple times when you tripped on the snow, as Michael Myers held onto your neck, trailing behind you. You did your best to stay calm and keep your breaths even. He might not want to kill you now, but that didn’t stop you from worrying about him changing his mind.

Eventually, you made it to your home, taking careful steps up to your front door and to not have him accidentally choke you again. As you fished out your keys and put them in the lock, you realized he now knew where you lived. Great, that couldn’t possibly have future repercussions.

You stepped in and he followed, leaving the door open behind him. Annoying, but whatever. As you began to strip off your jacket, he finally let go.

You turned to look at him, unsure what he was planning to do next. Kill you maybe? Or just stand there, breathing menacingly?

“Uh, thanks for keeping me warm and for not strangling me?”

Michael Myers gave you a thumbs up, before turning and leaving, closing the front door behind him and leaving you dumbfounded.

You had to be dreaming, right? You pinched yourself, trying to see if you could wake up from this wild fantasy.

But your neck was still warm, his touch protecting you from the cold, unlike your nose. It had been real.

Well, you deemed it time to cook yourself up some hot cocoa, and try to process what the hell had just happened. Somehow, by some miracle, Michael Myers had been your human neck warmer.

What a wild day.


End file.
